


Sunbathing

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [73]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You could almost feel Loki rage-pouting behind your back. His gaze burning into your skull, but you couldn’t help the grin now permanent on your face.





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> Could I get a request where Loki is being very territorial and the reader purposely tries to get him angry.

You could almost feel Loki rage-pouting behind your back. His gaze burning into your skull, but you couldn’t help the grin now permanent on your face. It was a nice day out, the air hot and dry, perfect weather for some sunbathing!

Loki - being old-fashioned and grumpy - didn’t like it at all if you showed off too much skin. In his opinion, it was for his eyes only, but there was nothing he could do to stop you without admitting that he was territorial.

You see, it was kind of like a bet between, the two of you. Loki stating he was in fact not territorial over you, and you saying the opposite. The only thing keeping him from dragging you to your room and punishing you was his pride. You smirked, raising the book slightly to hide your grin.

It wasn’t exactly the first time you had talked about that issue of his. You could barely walk outside with shorts on because of Loki’s raging jealousy, and it honestly annoyed you most times. Other times - like now, for example - you enjoyed teasing Loki, knowing the only way he would get what he wanted was to admit defeat.

Your body was only clad in a bikini, you had practically seen the word ‘immodest’ flashing in Loki’s eyes as he first laid his eyes upon your barely clothed form. His expression had darkened further when he heard Tony’s appreciative whistle.

Now, he was silently fuming, watching you with hawke-eyes. You knew that if you went a little farther, you would win the bet.

You stretched, purposely arching your back, before setting the book aside and turning onto your stomach, reaching behind you to loosen the knot of your top piece. Really, you didn’t mind that much, the only people that would be able to see you were the Avengers and Loki himself, seen as you were laying on a towel at one of the many 'balconies’. Could they even be called balconies? They were huge! Even bigger than some places you had lived in, complete with pool and pool bar!

“That is quite enough!”, Loki suddenly growled, his hands stopping you from completely untying the bikini. You giggled as he pulled you up, practically dragging you to your bedroom to 'punish’ you. And you knew the 'punishment’ was going to be extremely satisfying.

Your night was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
